


It's not a man

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Little does Serena know that Lola's phone conversation is not with a man. Fleur is all woman. Drabble





	It's not a man

‘Well you’ll just have to wait then won’t you?

Serena was listening. Hard not to with Lola’s booming voice.

‘Oh you will, I can promise you that.’

Such a dirty laugh, a laugh that promised all manner of filth.

‘Well you can certainly try.’

Another laugh.

‘Can’t wait. Ok I will. Bye now.’

Serena wondered which lucky man it was on the other end of the line. Now that she knew that Lola was one of Ric’s ex-wives, she was more than a little curious.

Lola sauntered past and exclaimed that _sometimes you just gotta have it._

Serena looked around, confused.

‘Sorry, what?’

Fresh air, apparently. Serena nodded as Lola clasped a friendly hand on her shoulder and departed. Little did she know that the person on the other end of the phone wasn’t a man at all. She would do at the end of the week though when meeting up with the culprit in question.

Fleur scrolled through the pictures on her phone of her latest crush, half a minute after speaking to her. Oh, lovely Lola. Such a tease and a whole lot of squeeze. How they laughed about Lola’s conquest of Ric Griffin. She was looking forward to their date tonight.


End file.
